I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the biological decontamination of water used in medical procedures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for decontaminating irrigating water used during medical and dental procedures.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
As is well-known, water is commonly used in many medical and dental procedures. However, because of the presence of a variety of biological contaminants, tap or distilled water often requires decontamination prior to use. This is necessary for many reasons, including the prevention of the spread of bacteria and algae, and also to prevent calcification in the fluid circulating system.
In addition, body fluids typically present during dental, medical and surgical procedures are often full of pathogens that, if left viable, contaminate drainage and irrigation systems.
More specifically, in a traditional fluid irrigation system used by doctors and dentists, the fluid, normally water, is easily contaminated by simple contact with the contaminated environment. This is particularly true in dental surgery with the use of the saliva suction pump. The fluid coming from the suction pump is mixed with blood and contaminated saliva which brings with it bacterial pollution. As a result, the surgical tools and tubing become contaminated with a biofilm and algae after a while.
Known methods of decontaminating fluids have failed to overcome these problems. A thorough discussion of the problem is set forth in xe2x80x9cDental Unit Water Lines, Curbing Infections Midstream,xe2x80x9d in AGD Impact, Vol. 21, No. 10 (November 1993).
The present invention discloses a system for treating tap or distilled water prior to use in irrigation during medical and dental procedures. The system comprises an apparatus within which the water is treated and a water treating composition.
This device is designed for dentists, podiatrists, veterinarians, surgeons and other people of the medical field.
Other objects and details of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.